


Always There

by 99GreenBottles



Series: HINAMORI [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Good Friend in his Own Unique Way, Rarepair, Showers, hinamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: What if Hinata went to the all inclusive camp instead of Kageyama? What if he fell in love with a certain libero? What if said libero received all his spikes?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Komori Motoya
Series: HINAMORI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> So there aren't any hinamori fics (I think that's the name, this is an ultra-rarepair, like I can't find anything on it so I don't know what the ship name is) so I'm going to write my own.

"Hah! I made the all inclusive camp and you didn't!" Hinata boasted to Kageyama.

"Whatever, boke," Kageyama replied seemingly unphased, but both knew that it greatly bothered him. Hinata impatiently waited for his camp to arrive, eventually it did and he excitedly ran there, despite everyone's warnings about conserving his energy.

"How did you beat Shiratorizawa and Ushijima?" someone asked, they had curly black hair and wore a mask.

"Well we had Nishinoya-senpai and Daichi-san receiving all the balls like PFOOT! And then we had Tsukishima block. And then Kageyama would toss the ball and sometimes Asahi or Tanaka-senpai would spike the ball like BAM! But the other times Kageyama would toss the ball to me and I'd hit it like FLWAM!" Hinata explained, jumping around and adding hand gestures.

"I'm sorry about him," another person said, "He can be a real downer sometimes, ignore him,"

"Okay," Hinata nodded as he began to slow down to walking.

The camp had begun _well_ especially after the staring contest he started it on. Hinata quickly realised that there was a lot he needed to work on, but one day he was going to beat Hoshiumi, he would prove that he was better. Onto more important things such as the fact that a certain, ~~admittedly hot~~ , libero kept receiving every single spike Hinata hit, he couldn't get past him, he was always there. "One more," Hinata said to himself as he ran to hit the ball again - received again. Hinata felt like walking into a wall and slamming his head into it repeatedly, how was he supposed to get past this libero.

"Is that kid okay?" someone asked, "He looks like he's either going to kill everyone else here or himself,"

"Maybe you should let him have one," someone said to the libero.

"But what if he figures out that I let him have it, then he really will kill everyone here," the libero replied. The day eventually finished with Hinata not managing to get a single ball past the libero.

Hinata wasn't sure why he was so nervous about going into the showers, he'd got changed with his team lots of times before and he was certain that the facilities wouldn't have completely open view showers either, so there would be privacy. Maybe it was the fact that they were strangers. Hinata agreed with himself, it probably was because they were all strangers. Hinata realised the next problem, the showers had curtains not doors, and all of the curtains were closed, there was no way of knowing if they were all occupied or the curtains were just closed. At least a few were being used as Hinata could hear the water falling against the floor, pittering and pattering. Hinata decided that the best strategy would be to wait until someone finished, because that way he'd know that it's be empty. So Hinata waited for the next person to finish, and of course it had to be him, "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" they said. Hinata could now see his muscles, and he liked the view, okay maybe he was staring a bit too much, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um," Hinata replied, "Thanks, uh, yeah," Hinata hurried into the shower to hide himself. Immediately he turned on the shower, forgetting that he still had his clothes on, quickly Hinata realised his mistake, "I'm an idiot,"

* * *

Komori stared as the small spiker ran into the shower and immediately turned it on, Komori stared at the shower in shock, did he know that he was still fully dressed? "I'm an idiot," Komori heard the boy curse. Komori looked at the clothes that he was about to put on himself, he could do without a shirt, it'd probably cover enough of the boy too. Komori sighed as he waited, and waited. Komori was sure that it was just the two of them left in there.

"Are you going to wait in there all night, or?" Komori asked.

"Umm," the boy replied, "Maybe,"

"Here," Komori opened the curtain to pass him his shirt, "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" of course the boy was naked. Komori turned completely red.

"Thanks," the boy replied, managing to receive the shirt. 

"It's fine," Komori replied, looking away as the boy opened the curtain again. Komori couldn't help but think that it looked like a good boyfriend shirt on the boy, which added onto his embarrassment.

"It's a good thing you're the one with the shorts on," the boy commented, seeming to have gained a smidge of confidence. Komori looked at him, confused.

"What do you-?" Komori asked, before looking down - just in case, "Oh for crying out loud!" Komori rolled his head back, of course he had to get hard in front of this person too, could his life just end now, before he made the situation even worse. 

"It should be empty now," Sakusa said as he entered the showers, of course _something_ had to make the situation even worse for Komori - goddamit Sakusa, "Oh,"

"It's not what it looks like Sakusa!" Komori turned even redder, was that even possible?

"Sure," Sakusa rolled his eyes, "Which shower did you use? I'd rather not step in either of your cum,"

"SAKUSA!" Komori was sure that he was about to die of embarrassment, he was absolutely mortified.

"What! No! Nonononononononono!" the boy squeaked, "Nothing happened!"

"Oh," Sakusa replied.

"So you believe him but not your own cousin Sakusa!" Komori folded his arms, trying his best to act angry, but in reality he wanted to hide in any one of the showers.

"Yes," Sakusa replied, before going into the furthest shower away from Komori. Komori quickly left the showers, deciding that that was the last place he wanted to be. The boy followed and went to get some clothes that he could change into.

* * *

Hinata wanted to wallow up in a pit and die. Not only did he look like an idiot in front of that libero, he then tried to shower with his clothes on, causing them to all be soaked, then when that libero tried to be kind and offer him his top, Hinata just had to be naked, making things even more awkward between the two, and then instead of thanking the libero for the top and leaving to get changed, he had to point out their boner, and then someone walked in and thought that they had had shower sex. Hinata quickly got changed and handed the shirt back to its owner before collapsing onto his futon and wishing he could forget the day had even happened, which was easier said than done.

The next day arrived and Hinata went back to trying to get balls past the libero, who he realised he still didn't know the name of, but going up to ask would mean further embarrassment and Hinata wanted to avoid that at all costs. Another day had passed, and another day of no successful spikes against the libero.

That evening, Hinata waited until the majority of people had gone to shower before going, this time people had left the curtains open and Hinata could easily tell which showers were occupied and which were not. Hinata got into a shower, stripped, safely placed his clothes to the side and showered. He almost felt disappointed that showering was uneventful, almost. And then something happened. Something happened to Hinata' brain. He was exiting his shower stall and roughly the same time as the libero did, giving Hinata a full view of his wet hair. Hinata's teenage mind decided to betray him, beginning to imagine pulling on that wet hair in a make out session. Once again Hinata left the shower room incredibly embarrassed. 

"Do ya like that libero guy?" someone asked, if Hinata could recall correctly they were a setter from Hyogo, but remembering their name was too hard for Hinata's short circuited brain.

"N-no!" Hinata denied immediately, just because his mind betrayed him once or twice, that didn't mean anything.

"Well my brother acted like this 'n all when 'e was crushin' on 'is now boyfriend," the setter said, "So do ya fancy 'im?"

"NO!" Hinata chucked a pillow at the setter.

"Yer in lo-ove!" the setter teased him.

"Why does this feel like a junior high girls' sleepover?" someone asked as they left the room.

"Yer not denyin' it!" the setter continued to tease Hinata.

"I'm not in love!" Hinata protested.

"But whenever ya look at 'im, ya get all flustered 'n stuff," the setter reasoned.

"Because of a misunderstanding that's embarrassing!" Hinata explained, "Not because I l-l-lo-LOVE HIM!"

"Love who?" said libero asked as he entered the room. Once again Hinata wanted to shrivel up and die.

"You," the setter said bluntly before whispering to Hinata, "Yer welcome,"

"I DON'T!" Hinata shouted in protested, repeatedly hitting the setter with the pillow.

"But yer acting like ya do!" the setter leaned back, falling over.

"Smooth," someone commented as they pushed the setter off of them.

* * *

Komori's face turned red again when Atsumu said what he said, and the small spiker's reaction didn't help either, "Um, well," Komori stumbled over his words, "Even though I don't know your name, I like you like that too," Komori proceeded to throw himself into the nearest bed and mentally kill himself.

"Eh?" the small spiker replied.

"Told ya so!" Atsumu gloated, "I should play cupid more often! Now exchange names and kiss already!"

"Hinata Shouyou," the small spiker squealed.

"Komori Motoya," Komori said into the pillow.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Atsumu shouted, Komori took out his phone.

"Hello," Komori greeted the person on the floor, "Is this Osamu? Yes your brother is being a dick again,"

"BETRAYAL!" Atsumu shouted as he fell backwards again. Komori put down his phone, turned his head as was greeted with a kiss from Hinata.


End file.
